


It's called Romance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-31
Updated: 2001-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Early Valentine. . . Fraser and Kowalski and a bottle of Romance.





	It's called Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They are not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance._**

Rating : **NC/17---** **M/M**

Pairing: **_Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski_**

This story is dedicated to the ones I love, especially that crazy and wonderful _* Louisiana woman *_ who just happens to be my all-time favorite * _sport_. * Well, then again, I can't leave out the _*Belgium_ * lady either because . . . well, . . . just because she's a favorite . . . friend.

Special thanks: _To the keeper of love,_ who strongly believes that quote . . . * there can never be enough of the happy ending (s) where Fraser and Kowalski are concerned. * unquote. Thanks to you _Bonnie,_ who in my opinion, should have been born a _Cupid._

jackson. maria

droopy_jack@excite.com 

**It's called Romance**

Ray was advancing on the shoplifter that he was chasing up the escalator at the mall. Just one more inch and he would have caught hold of the thief's T-shirt had he not stuck his foot in the top step that send him careening to the floor. The pain was instant as it shot from his fingers on up his arm and he crashed landed on his face. "OW! . . damn fucking . . . sonuva . . . m-mph!" he snarled as he struggled back up on his feet and then hightailed it darting between the crowd that had gathered to gawk. He held his gun securely in his uninjured hand just above his shoulder as he continued the search. Now he was furious with the perpetrator for causing him unjustified pain on top of having to chase him around the mall. This was not one of Ray's better days and he just wanted this day to be over and done with. He ducked his head into a man's department store and snarled. "Just wait till I catch up with ya and I'm gonna, ow! . . .then I'm gonna, ow! . . . I'm gonna kick ya in the head that's what OW! . . .Damn . . . ow!" and Ray continued scanning the area.

Fraser was already on the second floor and witnessed his partner's fall. He kept an eye on the perpetrator and signaled to Ray of his whereabouts.

Ray nodded in response and dashed into the food court. 

The Mountie dashed into the crowded area now browsing for the perpetrator who seemed to have disappeared on him.

The perpetrator spotted the detective and bolted into the closest department store.

Ray detected the assailant and raced in after him. He saw the shoplifter duck into the purse department so he darted around a Valentine display to sneak up behind him. The detective hopped on a table that was packed full of Valentine teddies then jumped through a display of Valentine lingerie to pounce on their culprit. The two men bulleted forward, crashing into a mirrored case full of perfumes and disbursed pieces of glass everywhere. A woman screamed when the glass case shattered and perfume bottles flew in every direction. Some of the bottles soared up into the air and came zipping back down like little bombs that exploded on impact right beside the two men on the floor. The young female clerk screamed again as she back away from the men who crash landed on top of the broken perfume bottles. 

The beautiful, tall brunette that was standing close to the disturbance clapped his hands in delight. He was feeling thoroughly satisfied with his well-planned deed. He took a step closer, but not that anyone would notice, because no one even knew that he was there at all. Today was his day, it was his birthday and on this special day the _* Love Committee *_ allowed him the freedom to do as he pleased with his arrows. And since he was allowed to do as he pleased then he could pair up any one of his choosing on this special day. He always challenged himself every year and today he had chosen someone who had caught his attention only last year. The person he had chosen for his new project went by the name of Constable Benton Fraser, whom he dubbed as The Prince of Ice, and who also had a fancy passing for a certain blond-haired detective. Cupid now glanced over at the Mountie and grinned.

Ray mounted the thief quickly and reached for his cuffs while holding their suspect down. "Ow! .. . Okay you, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law, ow. . . ."

Fraser hurried over to the scene while securing the Stetson on his head. "Ray! Ray, are you all right!?" He ran up to his partner, who was still trying to cuff the suspect down as he sat astride the man.

Ray's hand was aching and he was having trouble snapping the cuffs.

"Ray? Are you hurt?"

The detective finally managed to cuff the man then finished with the Miranda Rights. "Do you understand what I've just explained ta ya?" he growled. "Do you?!"

"Yes!"

"Ray?" questioned Fraser.

That's when the tall, curly-haired brunette studied his next move. _"Now, if I aim high and twist my wrist just a little to the right I'll miss the saleslady by half an inch and barely nip the Constable in the butt. That's if, that saleslady doesn't decide to move and get in the way."_ Cupid whipped out the chosen arrow, aimed and shot at his designated quarry, the Constable. _"YES! We have made a direct hit, Houston, do you copy?! God, I'm good! . . .Now let's put it in cruise control and let's all sit back, get comfortable and try to enjoy the rest of our trip, ladies and gentlemen!"_ smiled the love Angel thoroughly pleased with his shot.

"I'm okay, Frase, but I think I might've sprained my wrist though." He glanced up and noticed that the Mountie wore a strange expression on his face. "What's wrong, Frase?"

Cupid giggled. _"Oh, nothing's wrong with him Ray, it's just that I shot the Mountie right in the butt with a double scoop of passion is what happened."_

Fraser shook his head then knelt beside the detective and reached up to touch the side of his partner's face. "It seems that you've been injured and you're bleeding from your temple, Ray." 

Ray noticed that strange look in Fraser's eyes again as the Mountie froze in place. "What's the matter, Frase?"

The love Angel was beyond himself with pride. He pulled out his planner and marked down the time and date of his new match. He then grinned and snickered. _"These two are going to be lots of fun to watch! I just love this job!"_

Fraser glanced into Ray's blues and sniffed. 

Ray dropped beside the perp. and watched his partner. "What's going on, Frase?"

Fraser leaned in closer and whiffed again. <Sniff> "Hm."

"Hm? . . .Hm, what?" asked Ray unsure of what his partner was talking about.

"Hey! I'm injured!" whined the shoplifter.

"Aw shuddup! So am I and it's all yer damn fault! Hm? What do you mean by hm, Frase?"

"Oh, I meant nothing by it, Ray."

"Fraser, I know you well enough and if you say hm . . . its gotta be something so spit it out!" grumbled the detective as he searched for his cellular phone. That's when he noticed that he was wearing a red nightie that had fastened itself across his chest along with its companion a huge red lacy bra that was dangling off the left side of his chest.

Huey and Dewey hurried over leaving their posted location and saw Ray had already apprehended their suspect. Both stopped as they came up to the pair on the floor and stared at the scene before them.

Ray was fighting with the red nightie trying to pull it off him and Fraser was, well they weren't exactly sure what Fraser was doing.

Ray stopped pulling at the nightie and looked up at his partner. "Whadda ya think that yer doing?"

"Pardon me?"

"Fraser, yer smelling me . . . Now cut it out and get away from me!" Ray reached over and pushed the Mountie back.

Dewey cracked up laughing at the pair frolicking on the floor.

The Mountie had a puzzled look on his face as he continued to stare at his partner.

Ray noticed him and grumbled. "Would you quit looking at me like that!?" he was tugging at the red bra that had fastened itself like a leech to his sweater. He pulled and tugged but the bra's clasp held onto him. 

"Here Ray, allow me." And Fraser reached over to undo the bra.

Dewey smiled. "Now would you look at those two lovebirds, Huey? I knew something was up with those two and now we have actual proof! Hey, Ray . . . if you're trying to impress Fraser, then that red laced bra ought to do it. But I must warn you that there is a law against disrobing in public. The two of you should be doing that in the privacy of Ray's apartment, don't you think so, Fraser?"

Fraser glanced up into his partner's light-colored blues and saw the scowl on his face as the blond glared at Detective Dewey. 

"Hardy har har Mr. Funny man! Fraser . . . are you almost . . . " and Ray stopped mid-sentence when he caught the Mountie sniffing him again. "Whadda you think that yer doing, Fraser!"

Fraser looked away from Ray's angry blues nervously and continued to unhook the bra. "I-I'm merely attempting to . . . "

Thoroughly agitated by the pain in his wrist and the events preceding the capture of their culprit, Ray pushed the Mountie's hands away. "Leave it alone and I'll get it off myself!" He struggled to stand up because he was sore in other places too and pointed to the suspect on the floor. 

"So is anybody gonna . . . Will, you get away from me, Dewey! What is it that you think yer doing!?" snapped Ray as Dewey was sniffing him.

"Wow Ray, that stuff that you're wearing really smells nice! . . . I didn't know you were into women's clothing and perfumes. Sometimes you just don't know a guy until you work with him, right Huey?"

Huey nodded. "So cross-dressing is your kind of thing, Ray?"

Ray growled. "Is somebody gonna take our shoplifter in or not?!"

Huey smiled then turned away and took hold of the thief. He was about to walk away but caught a whiff of Ray and stopped what he was doing. "Damn, Ray. That is some really great smelling stuff. What's it called?"

Ray leered at his colleague while he continued fighting with the red bra and snarled."Hell if I know what I smell like! Come on you guys and let's get this case wrapped up so we can get on with a real life!"

Huey smiled at him before stepping away with their suspect.

Dewey blinked at him then grinned and whispered. "Happy Valentine's day to Fraser and you, Ray. That Cupid sure does have a crazy sense of humor, doesn't he? He just came and shot you right in the ass and may I add that Cupid did such a marvelous job in bringing the two of you together because you make such a wonderful couple."

Ray leered at the detective through squinted eyes and then he sneered. "I'm gonna shoot ya right in the ass if you don't shuddup!" 

Huey called to Dewey. "Hey, Dewey! Come here and smell our shoplifter! He smells enchanting too!"

Fraser stood directly behind Ray and the detective heard him sniff again. He whirled around and glared at the Mountie. "Frase! Do you mind telling me what the hell ya think that yer doing now!?"

"I-I. . . .I'm sorry, Ray . . . I was . . . I was smelling you. It's the scent. It's so stimulating to the senses and I. . . ."

"Well, cut it out Fraser or I'm gonna hafta rearrange yer smeller too! Now get going!"

The detective pointed to the male salesclerk hiding under the purse display and muttered. "See what you can get outta him and I'll talk ta her and . . . Fraser? . . .Fraser!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ray. I'll go talk to the salesclerk under the purse display and you go and . . . yes . . . yes, of course."

Ray glowered at his partner then shook his head. "What is it with you?" He then strolled over to the saleslady who had been in charge of the perfume display they had just destroyed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Detective Raymond Vecchio of the Chicago police department and I need to ask ya some questions. Okay now . . . why are you looking at me like that?"

The young lady who looked to be no more then fifteen but in actuality was twenty-one was staring at him. She reached over and unhooked the bra off Ray's sweater and then smiled. "Would you care for a smaller size to go with the teddy that you're wearing?"

Ray was tired of the teasing and taunting and he grinned politely then shook his head. "No, I don't care for a smaller size bra, thank you. Now, let's get back ta . . . ta . . . why are you looking at me like that now?" Ray jerked off the teddy and threw it on the floor.

"Oh. . . .I'm sorry Detective . . . It's uh . . . It's just that the scents that you are . . . um . . . exuding, well they seem to enhance your. . . . Body chemistry and . . . um . . . you smell . . . you smell extremely delicious!"

"Huh? . . .Oh, you mean the perfumes that I spilled all over me . . . Yeah, it's kinda strong, isn't it?"

"Well no, not exactly . . . You have some very unusual combinations of parfums that seem to have blended in with your natural oils and it . . . It . . . May I?"

Ray frowned. "May you what?"

She leaned forward into Ray and Ray stepped back. "And whadda ya think that yer doing?"

She smiled. "I was going to take a whiff of the scent if you don't mind?"

"Oh . . . well, yeah, I guess so."

She reached in and sniffed at his neck. "M-m-m-m-m! You smell as sweet as nectar! You smell like tropical flowers dipped in freshly rained water and . . . and, but then again the scent is more like fresh water lilies that have been kissed by a mixture of exotic floras and of . . . of . . . you smell simply delicious!"

Ray frowned then brought the T-shirt up to his nose and whiffed. "Hmm, it does smell really nice doesn't it? What's it called?"

The young lady stared at him like a woman who had just waken from a beautiful dream and breathed out her reply. "What did you say?"

Cupid didn't like this new turn of events and frowned. _"Hey, Miss Sleepyhead, this guy is not for you. I've got other plans for him."_

Ray noticed the lusty look in her eyes and he smiled shyly. "I asked what the perfume was called?" 

Cupid glared at Ray not at all pleased with the smile that the detective was presenting the saleslady.

The saleslady appeared to be in a trance as she stared at the blond-haired detective totally hypnotized by him. 

"Miss? . . .Lady?"

The love Angel quickly opened his appointment book and searched for the saleslady name in it. _"Melanie . . . Melanie DeFranco. . . .Mel . . . "_ Then he gasped. _"Oh, no! I must've nipped her when I shot, Fraser! . . .Oh, my good lord! I hope she didn't get too much love potions into her because she'll ruin my plans!"_

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Detective but I really don't know which of the perfumes you are referring to because you have a mixture of our finest parfums and not to mention the most expensive ones on you and oh, . . . oh my goodness!"

"Oh my goodness? Oh my goodness what? Now you sound like my partner over there! What happened? What are you oh my goodness-ing about?"

"Well, judging by the broken bottles on the floor you seem to have splashed yourself with some really enticing aromas. Take a look over here and you'll find that this broken bottle of perfume that splashed on you is a bottle of *Blonde* for women by Gianni Versace. Hm, and what a coincidence that you turn out to be a very sexy blond!" she growled as she batted her eyelids at him. 

Cupid snarled at her.

Ray's eyes went wide and pressed his forefinger to his chest.

She grinned and nodded. Then she continued. "Okay, and over here by your foot is a broken bottle of * Animale * for women by Animale Parfums and I bet that you can be quite an animal once someone gets you started." She bit at her bottom lip as she gazed at the detective.

Cupid grumbled. _"I can be an animal too if you don't watch it, lady. Now why in hell's name are you standing so close to the detective!? There's like a whole store in here that you can stand just about anywhere else."_

Ray was totally bewildered by the young woman and didn't know what to say.

She took a really deep whiff off him and proceeded. " If you could just step a bit closer to me . . . Yes, just like that . . . now, take a look at that broken bottle over there and you can very well tell that the perfume we're talking about is called *G* by Giorgio Beverly Hills and you know what we're referring to, do you not?" she practically purred in his ear.

The love Angel growled. _"Yeah, *G* also stands for *Get* the hell away from him or you're going to be very sorry that you messed with my plans, lady! Where is that Mountie?!"_

Ray was really nervous having this very young girl seducing him and took a step away from her. She didn't pay him any mind and snaked an arm around Ray's arm and pulled him back into place. "O-o-o-o-o!"

"O-o-o-o? O-o-o-o-o, what kinda name is that for a perfume?" frowned Ray.

Melanie cocked an eyebrow at him as if she found Ray totally amusing and pointed to another bottle that was further away from them. "O-o-o-o is not the name of a parfum, but it's just what I think of you! . .Now this broken bottle is called * Amore Eterno * by Victory International! I must say that you have impeccable taste in women's parfums!"

Cupid blushed and smiled. _"Oh, thank you! . . .Well, actually, the man doesn't know a damn thing about parfums because it was I who handpicked all those bottles of parfums to blend in with his body chemistry so he could attract the Mountie. Now where is that man!?"_

"Uh, Miss. Could you tell me the name of that last perfume that you just mentioned?" 

"That parfum is called *Amore Eterno* . . . which translated from Spanish to English, means *Eternal Love* and that one really fits you to a. . . . OH!"

Ray flinched when she pressed the side of her body into his. "Oh?! Whadda ya mean by, oh?!"

_"You better get away from him you looney female if you don't want to spend the rest of your life cuddling up to Frankenstein, because I can arrange that for you!"_ snarled Cupid.

She grinned wickedly while holding him tight.

Ray stared at her with eyes wide suddenly terrified of this young girl who refused to release him.

She finally whispered. "Do you know what you just did to yourself? Look at that blue bottle over there." She pointed to the broken bottle which was next to the nightie he had thrown off himself earlier. 

Yeah, I can see the broken bottle over there but what's wrong with it?"

"Well you happen to have doused yourself with a very potent parfum that is reeking with Phermones and that is why you smell so scrumptious!"

"I doused myself with what!?" asked Ray suddenly startled.

"Phermones! Detective, you are reeking with Phermones!"

"Jesus Christ! And how do I get them off me?!"Ray stared at her bugged eyed trying to pull away from her again. He didn't know what he had done but she looked quite excited about it and she frightened him. "This Phermone thing is not gonna hurt me is it? What kinda symptoms do I watch out for!?"

Cupid rolled his eyes and became frustrated with both Ray Kowalski and the dinky, Melanie DeFranco. _"I already gave you all the symptoms that you need, Raymond Kowalski! Just look for something dressed in a red Serge, who is tall and handsome and is wearing a Stetson! Hello?! Just how many of those Stetson-wearing Mounties do you see in here right about now, Raymond?! One, shouldn't be too hard to count!"_

She giggled and this time she wrapped her arms around him and really clung to him.

Cupid sat up quickly, fumbled for an arrow and kept an eye on her.

Ray was startled by her and so was Fraser when he finally looked up and saw the pair hugging. He was standing several feet away and wondered what was going on between the young woman and his partner. 

The love Angel spotted the Mountie and exhaled deeply. _"Well, it's about time, Mr. I'm-always-supposed-to-be-prepared-Mountie! I was beginning to wonder if there were any hormones or testosterone left inside of that gorgeous body of yours?!"_

She inched back and smiled at Ray. Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "These phermones are not harmful, detective . . . In fact, phermones are very, very good to have and you want to keep them! What Phermones do is they elevate your mood . . . They make you more um . . . well, * _sexy_ * is the proper word to use out here in public but I'm more partial to *horny. * Phermones improve your mood in a manner that makes you more, * _impressionable_ * to women, shall we say, . . . or to men, depending on your preference, but you look like a lady-killer to me!" she practically breathed in his ear.

_"No. Ray isn't the lady-killer here lady but I'm going to become one if you don't back off!"_ grumbled Cupid.

Ray was petrified with all the sudden interest and intimacy and tried to step back but she held onto him with an iron-grip. "Um . . . Miss. . . . yer hurting me and . . . hey! I got lots of work ta . . . "

"Wait!" she held on and shook her head refusing to release him. "Did I tell that you smell like succulent, sweet ambrosia that has been snatched from the Garden of Eden and planted right on your skin making you delectably? . . . "

"FRASER!" panicked Ray watching her inch closer and closer to his face.

<sniff>

Ray whirled around and saw that his partner was already standing right behind him. "Fraser, quit smelling me and help me! Lemme go, lady!" Ray finally yanked his arm free.

Fraser stood there flabbergasted and embarrassed at the same time and stuttered. "I-I . . . b-but you . . . you really do smell quite appealing, Ray."

_"And, I bet he tastes good too, and Fraser . . . you really ought to taste him!"_ whispered Cupid in his ear.

Ray scowled at his partner then turned away and noticed that the sales lady had finally left him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to his partner and added. "Fraser, the looney salesclerk said that I was doused with hormones of some kind. Do you know what she was talking about and do not gimme that look?!"

"What look is that, Ray?"

_"You know what look he's talking about, Fraser . . . It's that hungry, horny look with the saliva dripping off the corner of your mouth as you stare at that delectable blond-haired dish standing right in front of you."_ Grinned the mischievous Cupid as he watched the pair.

"That look, you know that look of a puppy begging for food or something! Now tell me about this hormone perfume!" snapped the blond haired detective totally irritated by whatever was going on.

"Hormones? I don't know what she was referring to when she said hormones? . . .Ray . . . would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?"

"May I um . . . take a whiff of you?"

_"Yeah, and Ray . . . do push your pants down so he can take a better whiff off you."_ Smiled Cupid.

Ray looked down at his stained T-shirt then up at the starry-eyed Mountie and shrugged. "Uh . . . well . . . yeah, I guess so. . . . Just go ahead and knock yerself out. There's no harm in you smelling me."

Fraser nodded then clasped both hands behind his back, licked his lips and stepped forward. 

Cupid smiled. _"That's the way to do it, champ, now grab him and lick him all over, Fraser."_

Ray noticed his partner licking his lips then took a step back quickly. "Hold on, hold on! Wait a minute! Okay, first rule . . . you can smell me but absolutely no licking! I put my foot down on the licking thing!"

_"Jesus, Ray! What's wrong with a little tongue inside of your mouth or all over your body for that matter? It's not like you haven't had a tongue inside of you before!"_ grumbled the love angel.

Fraser cocked a brow, nodded then leaned forward and neared his nose to Ray's chest taking in a deep whiff. "Hm . . . very, very nice . . . I smell a special blend of rose, bergamot, jasmine, vanilla,. . . ."

"Wait!" Ray glanced down at the Mountie who was still sniffing his chest and whispered. "I have vanilla on me?" 

_"Don't forget the ylang, ylang, Fraser . . . that one happens to be my favorite ingredient!"_

The Mountie glanced up into those pale blues and nodded. "Yes, you have essence of Vanilla on you."

Ray smiled. "Cool!"

Fraser inched up to Ray's neck and took in another whiff. 

Ray tilted his head back but could still feel the Mounties soft hair tickle his chin. He wanted to step away but was afraid to make such an obvious move.

"Hm. . . .There is also a touch of coriander and ylang ylang . . . a sweet combination of . Oriental . . . flowery . . . yes . . . Very nice."

_"Well, thank you very much, Constable Fraser. And may I say that you are not only a gentleman but a connoisseur in women's parfums."_ The love Angel was pleased with his choice of a target.

"Yeh, she called the perfumes *Blonde*, *Animal* and *Gee* or something like that."

_"And I, hand-picked all those parfums by myself! I'm actually quite good at determining the setting that allows me to pair up the couples of my choice!"_ beamed a very proud Cupid who was bragging on himself.

Fraser inched up until his blues met up directly into his partner's blues and he stared into them.

_"Oh, but this is the perfect time to kiss him, Fraser! You're so close to him that one slip and your lips would land directly on his! I wish there was someone close so I could make them trip you. Where is that dinky saleslady? There's never a saleslady around when you need one!"_ grumbled a very disappointed Cupid.

Ray saw something different in his partner's eyes, something he had never seen before and it made him nervous so he looked away quickly. Then he felt the Mounties warm breath on his jaw line right beneath his ear and he shut his eyes and held his breath. Ray could feel the heat emanating off Fraser's skin as close as the Mountie was to him and his heart raced. For some reason being this close to the Mountie made him very uneasy and he shifted his weight to his other foot pretending that this was not bothering him in the least.

_"Oh come on, Ray . . . you know that you want him."_ Scoffed the love Angel as he poked Ray on the side _._

"Oh!"

Ray was startled and jumped. "Oh!?"

"Oh yes . . . this scent right under your ear is really quite gratifying. Very captivating to the senses and . . . this must be the hormone that you were talking about, Ray." 

Ray could feel every word that came out of Fraser's lips because the Mounties breathing, tickled his ear. The Canadian was too damn close and Ray wanted to move away. He finally stirred because his cock jerked at him and made him move. His cocks reaction really startled him. "F-Fraser whadda ya doing?"

"I'm still smelling you, Ray. Do you know that this particular parfum really entices the nose? What is the parfum called?"

_"Why don't you tell Ray how the parfum is exciting that other part of your anatomy also, Fraser? Ray's cock is just as excited as yours is."_ Whispered Cupid into the Mountie's ear as he stepped up to him.

Ray felt his partner's breath on his neck again and swallowed hard when his cock throbbed against his jeans. His hormones were really bubbling within him and sweat beads suddenly materialized on his upper lip and temples and he needed to get away. Getting turned on by his partner proved to be too disconcerting and getting hard in public was even worse. "I-I really cannot remember what she called the parfum. All I remember is that she said it had hormones in it and . . . would you please . . . we need ta get going, Fraser."

Fraser shot him a side-glance and suddenly realized that his partner was nervous with his closeness. 

Ray tried to smile but failed miserably then his cock tweaked again and he nearly moaned had it not been for the female saleslady who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"He really does smell alluring doesn't he?" smiled the young lady while still ogling at the detective.

Ray noticed that it took Fraser some effort to pull his eyes off him and over to her. 

"Yes, Miss, my partner does smell positively alluring. My partner was saying something about a certain parfum that splashed on him that contained *hormone's?*"

She giggled and glanced at Ray while still flirting with him. "No, silly . . . the parfum does not contain hormones. Phermones! You know, the mood amplifier." She stepped in close to the pair and whispered. "We have a special name for that parfum here at the store. We call it *the horny parfum* . . . you know . . . hormones, horny . . . supposed to elevate your moods and other parts of your body if you get my meaning?"

_"Oh, the other parts of their bodies are working perfectly well, sweets so just go away and leave them alone. I know what I'm doing and you've already done your part."_ Smiled Cupid.

Fraser's eyebrows darted upward when she said the word * horny * and Ray only stuck his hands into his pockets and tried to look uninterested. The Mountie glanced at his partner and Ray caught him looking then blushed and turned away quickly.

"Okay, okay, that's enough with the perfumes and now Miss. . . . "

"Melanie! . .Melanie DeFranco and I wrote my phone number right here on this calling card. I also wrote my best friends telephone number on the back just in case you need to reach me, Ray."

It shook Ray when she called him by his first name.

_"Just take the card and put it in the trash can, Ray."_ Added Cupid still agitated by her insistence.

Fraser took notice that she used his partner's first name also and glanced over at him.

Ray cleared his throat and continued. "Uh, Miss DeFranco did you happen to take a close look at the guy that I chased in here?"

"The one that you jumped on and cuffed?" 

"Yes. I'm referring to the man that I chased in here and cuffed." Nodded Ray.

"No."

Fraser added. "Pardon me but would you happen to know the name of that parfum that Detective Vecchio is wearing? I'm referring to the parfum with the, um. . . .Phermones?"

She glanced at Fraser and smiled. "Oh . . . yes, of course I know the name of the parfum. I can tell that you really do like it! Well, it's not like you need any help from a parfum, anyway. The parfum is called * _Romance_ * and the one that the detective is wearing is for women but we also carry * _Romance_ * cologne for men. Come over here and let me see if I can find a bottle that is not broken and you can bask in the aromatic scent."

Fraser smiled and shook his head. "No, thank you kindly, but that won't be necessary since I am already basking in the aromatic scent right here with . . ."

"Fraser! . . .Do you mind!? We are on a case you know . . . and why the heck do you wanna bottle of cologne or parfum? . . .Like the lady told ya, ya don't need help so let's go."

"Ray?"

"Yeh?" 

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like a bottle of the parfum?"

Ray glared at his partner then frowned. "Are you implying that I need help attracting women?!"

_"No, Ray! Don't pick a fight! First I had to fight her off and now you're going to argue with him?"_ moaned the beautiful brunette as he watched the pair.

Fraser shook his head vigorously. "Oh no, Ray! . . I'm not saying or suggesting anything of the sort! I was mainly referring to the fact that the parfum smells really gratifying on you and I thought you would appreciate a bottle."

_"God! This Mountie is really good with words! Wonder if he would find me attractive?"_ Mumbled Cupid to himself, not that anyone would hear him.

"Oh . . . Well, thanks Frase but I don't need any help. Can we go now?"

"Yes. If you are finished then we should get going, Ray."

Ray started out and Fraser remained behind. He reached down and picked up a broken piece of glass and sniffed it. He then glanced over at the sales clerk and held the piece up. "May I take this?"

She gave him a devilish smile and nodded. "That's a broken piece of the *Romance* bottle. Good luck with whomever you plan to use it on."

Fraser smiled then hurried to catch up to his partner.

**********************************************************

Both men headed out to the GTO.

Once they buckled in, Ray gunned the engine and drove off.

"Ray? How is your hand doing?"

"My hand?. . .Oh, yeah . . . it's a lot better now, Frase . . . I think I merely pulled a muscle earlier but it doesn't hurt much anymore. Okay, now let's see what we got here. The guy we were chasing is our very own, Riley Sammy who was inta car theft and is now inta shoplifting. I think this time he came in through the back entrance when . . . Fraser? . . .Fraser, yer staring at me again."

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry Ray and what were you saying?"

"Okay, we both saw when Riley came in and . . . Hey! Will you quit with the crazed-eye look and listen to me?!"

"I am listening, Ray."

"Yeah, I can tell that you . . . Fraser!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Ray."

"Yeh you are! I can see you sitting right over there taking in those deep, deep breaths and now you look like someone who just got drunk on smelling me! Yer face is flushed, and ya keep caressing the brim of that hat like if it was a woman's breast, Fraser! Yer knee is shaking and ya keep licking yer lips and sooner or later they're gonna slip right off yer face so will you stop that!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ray . . . , but it's the aroma of the parfums. They are so distracting and I can't seem to concentrate on anything but the . . ."

"Okay . . . fine! We'll go to my apartment so I can shower and change then we'll get on with our detective work okay?! Far be it from me to distract you from our jobs!"

_"All right, ladies and gentlemen! Houston, can you hear me? We're coming in for a landing at Ray's apartment so_ _laissez les bons temps rouler!_ _And for the non-speaking French, like Ray, the translation would be, let the good times roll!"_ Cupid clapped his hands and grinned as he sat in the back seat of the GTO.

"I'm awfully sorry, Ray but there is no need for us to make a stop at your apartment. I can. . . . "

"No. . I'm gonna get this stuff off me and into clean duds and end of story."

"Yes . . . of course."

********************************************************

Ray scrubbed and scrubbed until he was redder then a tomato. 

Cupid sat back and watched as Ray showered while truly admiring the view.

After the shower Ray slipped into his boxers and then into his favorite button up jeans.

Fraser sat on the couch waiting for his partner to finish showering. He was trying to analyze certain facts in his head. Such facts as to why he had an erection while he sniffed his partner or why he wanted to grab the detective and kiss the life out of him. Could the parfums actually incite such sensations within him? He decided that it had to be the mixture of parfums because why else would his body respond to his partner in such an erotic manner? Fraser reached down and touched himself and noticed that there was no more erection. "Then I am correct in assessing that my erection was due largely to the scent of the parfums. Ray's scent and body chemistry had nothing to do with my . . . stiffness." But a nagging voice deep in the recesses of his mind told him otherwise because he knew otherwise.

_"That's right, Constable Benton Fraser . . . you're only kidding yourself because we both know that you're in love with Detective Raymond Kowalski."_ Whispered Cupid in the Mounties ears as he sat beside him on the couch.

Ray was buttoning up his jeans then stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He recalled Fraser's warm breath on his neck as it caressed his skin like fingertips stroking him and his cock fluttered. "Oh my Gob but it's happening again!"

He looked down at his crotch then reached down and touched the semi-hard erection. He waited for a pulse or a beat but nothing happened. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror again and held his cock through his jeans then closed his eyes momentarily. He pictured Fraser smelling him again, the Mountie was breathing on his neck, pressing his nose up against his skin and taking his scent in and it happened. Ray bit at his bottom lip when his cock twitched once. But now the twitch didn't stop because his cock twitched on and on like a beating heart over and over again. His eyes flew open and he stared at the image that stared back at him open-mouthed. "No way could this happen ta me! Could this really be happening? . . .Nah. . It's just a. . . . a coincidence, Ray." Ray shut his eyes again and this time he imagined the Mountie doing a lot more then just smelling him. The Mountie was now running his hot, wet tongue across his Adam's apple then on up to right under his ear and stopped. Then he dipped his satiny, wet tongue into his ear and his cock throbbed excitedly. Ray jumped along with his cock and his eyes flew wide open. He then gasped. "Jesus! It's . . . It's . . . It's true!" he glanced down at the hand that was clutching his hardening cock then released himself quickly. He glanced back up into the mirror and noticed that the wide-eyed detective in the mirror was looking straight at him with a totally shocked look. "Ray! All these times you denied that you were in love with him and all this time you were lying ta yerself?! You knew that ya loved him so why . . . why did ya kid yerself!"

Cupid grinned and nodded. _"It's about time that you accepted the fact that you are in love with him, Ray. I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to keep on lying to him and you."_

Fraser walked over to the kitchen for some water. Pouring himself a glass of tap water he then proceeded to sip it slowly and stared at the cabinet in front of him. Then he shut his eyes and thought about earlier's observations. He decided that he needed to do more research and then did something that he told himself that he would never do, not even in a million lifetimes. He permitted his mind to drift into those forbidden territories that he had fought so hard to repress in the past. His thoughts ventured into those unchartered waters that he feared at one time and saw himself pressing his lips into Ray's inviting, warm and soft ones. His partner's lips were satiny and wet just like he had imagined them to be one night a very long time ago before he banished such thoughts from existence. And there it was. His penis not only lurched against his zipper but it filled and ached and it felt incredible. His eyes flew open and he gaped at the cabinet unable to close his mouth. He was flabbergasted and then he gasped. "Fraser! How could you do that?!"

"How could you do what?" asked Ray coming up from behind him. 

Fraser whirled around releasing the glass from his hand sending it crashing onto the floor. The glass shattered upon impact and both detective and the Constable watched the broken glass then stared each other.

"I-I'm sorry, Ray."

Ray shook his head. "It was an accident so don't worry about it. Sorry, Frase, I didn't mean ta surprise ya."

"Y-You didn't . . . I mean . . . I hadn't expected you to . . . Let me clean up the mess." Fraser went down and reached for the shards of glass then jerked back when he cut his finger. "Oh!"

Ray saw the blood streaming down the Mounties fingers and quickly grabbed a dishtowel and knelt beside him. "Are you okay? Lemme see that, Fraser."

"I-it's okay . . . Ray . . . I just . . . it's . . . I'm . . . "

Ray grabbed the bleeding finger and applied pressure to the cut with the dishtowel.

Fraser looked up at his partner when the detective started scolding him. "You need ta be really careful when picking up sharp objets' ya know. I'm sorry ta come up behind ya like this but you really should be careful."

Fraser gazed into those beautiful blues and nodded. "It wasn't your fault and it's only a small slash."

Ray's blues locked into his partners and then he smiled. "Lemme see how much damage ya did to yerself." He removed the dishtowel and the blood streamed out of the injury so he applied the pressure again. "You must be a bleeder, Frase."

Fraser stared into those blues and nodded. "I must be a bleeder, Ray." And then with the closeness he caught the aroma of the parfums again. Even though Ray had showered, the parfums still persisted but this time the aroma was radiating off Ray's newly showered skin. Having the aromatic scent emanating off nicely scrubbed skin, and gazing deeply into those soft seducing blues on that sleek face with the red parted lips proved to be more then the Mountie could handle so he turned away.

"What's wrong, Frase?" asked Ray noticing the Mountie's strange behavior.

Fraser felt his pants tightening at the crotch and this distressed him. Having Ray smelling so fantastic and gazing into his eyes were doing strange things to his body and the Mountie just wanted to get away from him.

"Fraser?"

Fraser looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" and now Ray felt it. Watching his partner's gray-blues go a seductive darker shade and gazing deeply into them stirred that longing within his pants and he knew what was happening between them. He knew what was happening to his partner.

Fraser cleared his throat. "I-it's the parfum, Ray . . . they. .The combination really throws off a delightful aroma, and the scents are still on you."

Ray swallowed hard as he gazed at the Mountie fully enraptured by the look on his face. Fraser wore a dreamy-eyed, lustful look but then again, it could very well be his wishful imagination so he tore his eyes away from the Mountie and settled with examining the injury instead. "The bleeding should've stopped by now and . . . oh yeh, and it seems that yer gonna live, Frase." Ray released his partner's fingers reluctantly then moved away. 

Fraser found that he, too, was disappointed as he moved away and stood up.

The detective rummaged through the top shelf of his kitchen cabinet for his first-aid kit then proceeded to apply an antibiotic followed by a band-aid on his friend's finger. He then stepped over to the kitchen closet and retrieved a broom and a dustpan then handed them to his partner. "Here you go and I'm pretty sure you know how ta use these."

Fraser smiled, took the broom and dustpan then set out to sweep the broken glass.

Ray backed up into the kitchen counter to watch him. He stared as the Mounties athletic body swayed from side to side, dancing gracefully, while sweeping up the mess and felt his cock throb. But this time Ray wasn't alarmed or shocked or even embarrassed any longer because he had decided to go with his *gut* feelings and his * gut * feeling told him that there was nothing wrong with what his heart desired. There was nothing wrong with his body wanting this very handsome, striking, Mountie that was happy to be a part of his life. And he couldn't help but to be in love with Constable Benton Fraser who was right here unaware that he was doing a seductive dance right in front of him.

Fraser turned around and caught Ray staring at him and it made him blush. He looked away and continued to sweep the broken glass onto the dustpan then scooped up the shards and looked over at his partner. He stepped over to where his partner housed the trash can, and paused and waited to see if Ray would move. Seeing that Ray wasn't going to be of much help he murmured. "Ray? . . could you excuse me and step to one side so that I can toss this into the trash can?"

Ray smiled then stepped away but just enough so that Fraser would have to lean into him to open the bottom cabinet and dispose of the broken glass. 

The Mountie noticed what his partner intended and went ahead and leaned into him taking in a deep breath of the parfums as he reached for the cabinet. The side of his body pressed into Ray's and he lingered for a few seconds as a chill ran up his spine. He then tossed the pieces of glass into the trash can then sneak a side-glance at his partner and realized that Ray had not removed his eyes off him at all. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and turned away to put the broom and dustpan back into its place. 

Ray's cell phone rang and that brought the *viewing* sessions to an end. "Vecchio speaking . . . Yeh, Dewey, we're getting ready ta . . . Whadda you mean where am I? I came ta my place ta shower and change so. . . . Yeh, Fraser is here with me and. . . .No, I'm not wearing the red night. . . .Oh yeah right, just get a real life, Dewey!" and Ray cut him off. "Sexual perverted, sonuva! . . .Psychotic deviant!"

"What did he say, Ray?"

Ray glanced over at his partner and realized he had spoken out loud. "He said nothing that is important. Let's head back ta the precinct because we need ta get started on the paperwork on our latest bust, Frase. Are you set? Is yer finger okay?"

Fraser raised his injured finger so that Ray could see that it was doing fine. "The bleeding has stopped so I think I will survive." He smiled.

Ray smiled in return then stepped away. 

Fraser followed him out.

*********************************************************************

Ray was finishing up his report and wondered if he was going to see the Mountie this evening because Fraser had been called to the Consulate hours earlier and Ray had not seen him since they left the apartment.

Dewey sauntered his way to his colleague's desk and sat opposite him. He sat and stared at Ray.

Ray glanced up and noticed the detective staring at him so he put his pen down and reclined into his seat. "Okay, whadda ya want?"

"I can't help it but you really do smell fantastic, Ray. What's the name of that perfume again?"

Ray didn't know if Dewey was joking or if he was being serious. "The sales clerk called it * Romance *? Are you looking to invest in some?"

Dewey smiled. "Hell yeah . . . if it makes you smell this nice then can you imagine what it would do for my girlfriend?!"

Ray raised an eyebrow at his partner and added. "I wasn't aware that you had a girlfriend."

"Well, I don't . . . but when I get one I definitely want her to wear that perfume . . . Hey Ray? . . .how bout you being my Valentine for tonight? We both know that your true love had to work at the Consulate tonight."

Ray glared at him then shot him the finger.

Dewey cracked up laughing, stood up and then started away but still called over his shoulder. "But you do smell delicious, Ray! Happy Valentine to you too, sweetheart!" 

***********************************************

Ray sat in his car waiting for Fraser. He knew that he should've called to make sure the Mountie didn't have any other plans but he thought he knew Fraser well enough to know that the Mountie never really had plans. Just because today was Valentines day; it didn't make the day any more special then all the others. Ray decided that he was going to treat his friend to a Valentine dinner that is, of course, if the dragon lady didn't have other plans for Fraser. He was too busy thinking of all kinds of excuses why Fraser wouldn't show when he heard the passengers' door creak open. 

"Fraser!"

Fraser slipped into his usual place and greeted his partner. "Hello Ray . . . you were waiting for me?"

Ray noticed the bouquet of roses that were in the Mounties arms and glanced up at him curiously. "Roses?. . .Are those roses, Frase? Do you have a date? Do you have other plans?"

Fraser shook his head. "I have no plans or a date. Inspector Thatcher received these roses earlier from an admirer that she no longer wishes to associate with and asked if I would be so kind as to dispose of them."

Cupid grinned and whispered. _"I gave the admirer a new girlfriend because I thought you might enjoy the roses, Ray."_

Fraser continued. "I thought that you might . . . well . . . you do know . . . "

"Those roses are for me, Frase?" Ray was stunned. "Why?"

Fraser was taken aback by his question and quickly added. "No! I meant, that I thought you might know someone that might enjoy the roses! I would really hate to throw them out; as beautiful as the flowers are."

Ray released the breath that he was holding. He didn't think that he was that transparent and he relaxed a little giving his fluttering heart a chance to slow down. "Oh . . . well, yeah . . . we can donate them to somebody, I guess. So where do you wanna go eat, Frase? What about you and me go and celebrate this Valentine's day by going out for spaghetti? I know this great place where . . . "

"That would be fine, Ray."

"Greatness, so let's go."

**************************************

They arrived at the restaurant Ray had mentioned and Fraser was about to step out the car when Ray called to him. "Wait a minute, Frase . . . yer forgetting the roses. Let's take them inside with us so they can put them in fresh water till we decide what we're gonna do with them."

Fraser agreed. "Yes, of course we should bring the roses along." And the Mountie reached over taking hold of them.

Ray opened the door of the restaurant for the Mountie since he had his hand's full and Fraser smiled and continued on in. "Thank you kindly, Ray."

Ray nodded. "Yer very welcome, Frase." 

Then both waited for a table until the maitre d' appeared and greeted them. "Good evening gentlemen, and will this be a table for two?" he glanced at the detective and then at the red suited gentleman that was holding the roses and smiled.

Ray nodded. "Yes, a secluded table if you've got one."

The maitre d' nodded then escorted the couple to a table.

Once both were seated Fraser turned to him. "Do you think I could bother you for a container to put these roses in?"

The maitre d' smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course I will have the waitress bring you a container for your roses. Enjoy your evening gentlemen." And he strolled away.

Ray whispered. "Yer gonna need a pitcher or something bigger, Frase because those are a lot of roses."

Their waitress brought them a vase and Fraser placed the roses into it. "Thank you kindly." He smiled.

She grinned then glanced at the pair and wondered if they were a * couple * as in dating. She caught a beautiful scent then inched closer to the roses and sniffed at them. 

Ray and Fraser both looked at her.

She frowned then turned to take Ray's order and realized that the wonderful scent was coming from the blond-haired gentleman. She stepped in a bit closer and whiffed the air around him not wanting to seem insulting and the scent captured her nose. She took another step closer and breathed in deeply and the wonderful aroma made her sigh and smile. She was immediately captivated by the blond-haired gentleman's beautiful scent and forgot what she was suppose to do.

Cupid cleared his throat really loud and she turned to look at the Mountie.

She wondered if the two men were lovers and were here celebrating Valentines' day by enjoying a nice, cozy dinner. She assumed they were lovers because the red-suited one with the black pants who was seated right in front of the dozen roses seemed totally engrossed by the blond-haired man. Love was written all over the red-uniformed one's face. 

"Did you hear me?" asked Ray.

"Uh . . . No, I'm so sorry. I was distracted by your wonderful cologne. What's it called?" she smiled sweetly.

Ray stared at her and then smiled. "The cologne is called * Romance. * Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes! . . .the aroma is heavenly and I just love it! Where can I get some. . .um, for my boyfriend?" she asked.

"It's sold at the mall but it's quite expensive according the saleslady, right Frase?"

"Well, it smells totally enchanting and I just love it!" she murmured.

Ray smiled; Fraser frowned and Cupid loved it! 

Ray caught the frown on his partner's face and wondered what that was all about. "What's wrong, Frase?"

Fraser cleared his throat. "Oh, it's nothing and I'm ready to order." He added smiling at their waitress.

Ray sat back and listened as his partner placed his order and wondered why the Mountie was suddenly upset. Ray then ordered and when the waitress left he turned to his partner. "What happened? What did I do?"

Fraser messed with the napkin on his laps then glanced up at his partner and smiled. "You didn't do anything and I was just hungry, Ray."

Ray didn't buy that for a second and could've sworn that the Mountie was upset. Then a thought crossed his mind. _//Or could it be that he's jealous! Fraser is jealous because the waitress was talking ta me!_ _But then again,_ / Ray thought, / " _Maybe it's just my wild imagination working overtime like it has been all day long? //_ The more that Ray thought about it the more he decided that Fraser was jealous. Then he got an idea to test the Mounties jealousy reflexes. "So Frase, how has yer Valentine day been going so far? Have ya had any prepositions?"

Fraser looked up at him and shook his head. "Really, Ray . . . I have no time for such things."

Cupid grinned. _"Well, yeah, that's true and that's why I'm here, Constable Fraser. So you won't blow the chance of a lifetime!"_

"I can understand yer point, Frase but I seem to be getting plenty of propositions today since I've drowned myself with women's perfumes. They must really like this scent 'cause so far everyone's been wild about it. You should've seen Frannie today at the office because she came onto me like she never has before. The woman practically threw herself at me right there in the bull room!"

Fraser watched his partner and then smiled. "Really? Well, then she must have excellent taste in parfums."

Ray nodded then tried again. "Then you must remember the young lady that was working the display I demolished at the mall as she flirted with me. She wanted me, Frase. I thought she was gonna take me right there and then on the floor!"

Fraser cocked an eyebrow at his partner but remained quiet.

"Oh and let's not forget our waitress too! Did you see how she was staring at me? Practically eating me with her eyes!" whispered Ray.

Fraser looked somewhat upset but only nodded in response.

Ray wasn't getting the results he was looking for and he thought that just maybe he had made a mistake about Fraser being jealous.

Cupid stepped closer and whispered into Ray's ear. _"Why don't you tell Fraser about what happened with your exwife today, Ray? I really did make her go crazy over your scent, didn't I?"_

Then what happened to him early in the morning at the precinct popped into the detective's head. "Oh God, but you should've seen Stella earlier today, Frase! . . .The woman really went crazy over me when she smelled the scent while we were in the closet! We were . . . "

Fraser choked on his water then reached for his napkin to wipe his mouth. "W-What? . . . what were you doing in the closet with your ex-wife and what do you mean that she went * crazy * over you?" he asked trying to sound impassive.

// **_BINGO!_** // Thought Ray as he scooted his chair one jump closer to Fraser's and smiled. "Yeah, you should've seen her, Frase! She really liked the stuff, she said, that the scent brought back many happy memories for her. You should've seen that smile on her face when she smelled me, Frase. I haven't seen her smile that way since . . . "

"Ray! . .I need to use the bathroom. Would you please excuse me . . . I'll be right back." Fraser got up and walked away quickly.

Cupid smirked then laughed. He was really enjoying Ray's game of cat and mouse with the Mountie.

Ray watched his partner go and then he smiled. "Yep . . . the Mountie is definitely jealous. He's jealous that I'm attracting women! . . . Oh no! Now wait a minute!?"

_"What?"_ asked Cupid suddenly bothered.

"What if Frase is jealous 'cause he wants those women for himself? Oh boy, Kowalski, you really screwed yerself!"

_"No, you didn't screw yourself. You dummy! . . .the Mountie is totally in love with you! I should know because I was there the first time he laid eyes on you! Okay, maybe not the first day but soon after!"_

Fraser returned to his seat and sat very quietly. He then realized that Ray was sitting closer to him then before. He could've sworn that Ray was in front of him when they first arrived but now he was practically on his lap and now Fraser could really smell the sweet scent. He could smell the enticing aromatic scents that were part parfums and part his partner.

Ray smiled when he caught the Mountie eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He had deliberately moved up closer so his scent would entice the Mountie and it seemed to be working just fine. Now he decided to shift into plan B and waited for the waitress to make her appearance. She served Fraser first then leaned in to serve Ray and inhaled the sweet fragrance off him at the same time. 

Fraser noticed the huge smile on her face and the deep breaths she was taking every time she set a plate down for Ray and that bothered him tremendously.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked still gazing at Ray.

Ray nodded. "Yeh, at what time do you get off work?"

The Mountie gasped and snapped at his partner. "Ray!" Then he kicked him.

Ray whipped his head in his partner's direction because the Mountie had startled him. "You just kicked me, Frase!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My leg was falling asleep and I meant to stretch it. Taste these noodles, Ray, they are superb."

Ray was dumbfounded and glared at him for a few seconds then looked over to their young waitress who was giving them both a puzzled look. Ray smiled and continued. "How bout if I pick you up after mphf!" 

"Oh dear! Was that too much noodles, Ray? I merely wanted you to taste them." Added Fraser quickly while handing his partner a napkin right after he stuffed the man's mouth with noodles. 

Cupid broke out laughing.

Ray grabbed the napkin out of his partner's hand then leered at him as he proceeded to chew the noodles Fraser had stuffed into his mouth. He then swallowed the noodles and whispered. "I can eat very well by myself, and Fraser . . . thank you very much!"

The waitress was called away and Ray now had all the proof that he needed that the Mountie was indeed jealous.

"I'm very sorry, Ray but I didn't mean to serve you so much. Would you care for some more?"

Ray shook his head and frowned at his partner after the Mountie had tried to stuff him with noodles. "No, I have my own noodles, thank you, Frase."

Both continued with their meal and Ray would glance over at his partner every once in a while assessing his next move. He continued to flirt with the waitress when she made her daily rounds at their table and he would smile every time that Fraser would quickly be rid of her.

At one point Ray leaned in close to the Mountie and whispered. "Frase? Would it be okay if I gave her the roses?" he noticed the scowling look in the Mounties face and wanted to laugh when he saw it.

Fraser swallowed the mouthful he was chewing then shook his head. "I don't think her boyfriend would appreciate that, Ray. She did mention that she had a boyfriend. Are we through and shouldn't we get going?" Fraser wiped his mouth. 

"What? We haven't even had our dessert yet!" whined Ray.

"I"m stuffed already, Ray. Maybe we can take the dessert with us?"

_"Or maybe you can be the dessert, Fraser?"_ smiled Cupid.

Ray wiped his mouth then shook his head. "Nah. Let's just get going." The detective grabbed the ticket and watched as the Mountie removed the bouquet of roses from the vase and wiped the stems with a napkin.

After Ray paid for their dinner, they were back in the GTO all set to go. "Okay, Frase . . . what do you wanna do now? It's too cold ta go fer a walk and the beach is definitely outta the question so what do you suggest?" Ray started up the car then drove into the traffic.

Cupid jumped up from the back seat. _"Ask me! Ask me, because I've got a great idea! Let's all go to your apartment, Ray because there are a lot of things that we can do there! We're not that far from your place anyway!"_

They had been inclosed in the car approximately five minutes and the parfums were already overwhelming the Mountie. Not only were the roses wetting the crotch of his jophurs but the erection hidden underneath the pants was getting way too uncomfortable. "Um, Ray? Do you think that you could take me back to the Consulate? The roses dripped water on my pants and now I'm all wet."

_"Did you hear that, Ray!? The Mounties all wet! We like wet, don't we, Ray? So let's all go to your apartment and take care of his wetness because we're only three blocks away from your place, Ray!"_ added an excited Cupid.

Ray was nearing his apartment and smiled. "Hey, Frase . . . since we're close ta my apartment, you can use my dryer to dry yer pants."

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ cheered Cupid.

"Um, No, that won't be necessary. I would rather . . . oh, it seems that we're already here anyway."

"Yep. Just lemme make sure I'm parked properly and you can come on up, Frase."

Once Ray pulled into his designated space he unbuckled and stepped out.

Fraser grabbed the flowers and followed Ray out and then up the stairs. 

Ray led him straight into the kitchen and turned to face him. "Here lemme take the flowers so I can put them in water and you can take yer pants off so I can dry them." Ray took the flowers and placed them on the counter then went in search of a vase in his bottom cabinets. He glanced up at the Mountie who stood there watching him. "Frase? Take yer pants off."

_"Yes, please do take your pants off, Frase!"_ Smiled Cupid excitedly as he took a seat on the kitchen counter.

Fraser hesitated for a second trying to decide if he should remove his pants and expose his erection or should he just stay wet. He then nodded and reached over to undo his Sam Browne.

_"Ray! Stop what you're doing and watch this!"_ the love angel scolded the detective. 

Ray stopped what he was doing and watched as the Sam Browne came off followed by the lariat and then the velcro. Then those long, slender fingers were unbuttoning the tunic one button at a time.

"Frase? Whadda ya doing? I said I needed the pants, and I didn't mean for ya ta remove all yer clothes."

" _Shut up and let him take all his clothes off, Ray!"_ growled the love angel.

Fraser blushed and brushed a knuckle across his brow. "I. . .I'm not removing all my clothes. I have to remove my tunic in order to remove the suspenders that hold my pants up."

"Oh." Blushed Ray suddenly embarrassed because he presumed wrong. He thought that maybe Fraser was going to remove all of his clothes and get naked and he didn't know why was he thinking that. Maybe it was because he wanted Fraser standing here butt naked right before him. Or maybe because his erection was throbbing so hard that he thought it would tear a hole through his jeans just to get at Fraser.

Fraser glanced up and saw that hungry look in his partner's eyes. The detective was practically hypnotized by him as Ray stood there gawking at him. The man had not so much as moved an inch, or blinked nor did he seem to be breathing at all. Fraser swallowed hard then nervously continued with his pants. He undid the top button of the jophurs and looked up just in time to see Ray's pink, wet tongue glides across his bottom lip then disappear back into his mouth. The Mountie swallowed hard then reached down for the zipper and noticed that Ray inhaled deeply as he stared at the Mountie's fingers. 

Cupid stared bugeyed also not knowing what to expect. He hoped that Fraser would just throw himself at Ray and suck the detective's face off with ravenous kisses but he knew that, that wasn't about to happen, well, not in the case of these two men. And besides, he wasn't in any mood for mushy love scenes this time around which is why he chose Fraser as his project.

Fraser took in a deep breath while his heart ran like a jack rabbit in his chest and his cock throbbed with the intensity of a headache as he unzipped the pants slowly.

Ray's eyes followed his partner's fingers from the top of the zipper to when those fingers stopped at the bottom and then he waited. His lips were dried so he licked them all the while his cock was doing a flamenco dance in his pants trying to jump out of their tight squeeze where Ray was kneeling.

Fraser felt his face flush when he saw his partner licking his lips while staring at the fingers that were unzipping the pants. He had to bite down on his bottom lip just to keep from passing out with the sudden rush of lust that was now raging within his body. The Mountie released the pants and down his legs they proceeded only coming to a stop when the unlaced boots caught them. He had forgotten to remove the boots.

Ray took in a really deep breath when he caught sight of Fraser's pale legs then exhaled it out through his mouth.

Fraser nearly toppled backwards when Ray suddenly stood up then stepped up over to him. They stared into each other's blues for only a split second and then Ray went down on his knees right before him. 

Cupid gasped and fell off the kitchen counter.

"Ray?!" gasped Fraser.

Ray glanced up at him and murmured. "I'm gonna undo yer boots, Frase. Is that okay?"

The love angel got off the floor and grumbled. _"Is that all that you're going to do?! You made me fall off the counter and all you're going to do is to remove his boots?! Don't you know anything about sexual advances, Raymond Kowalski?!"_

Fraser tried to swallow but found that he didn't have any saliva left because he was nervous. He glanced down at his partner, licked at his dry lips and whispered. "Y-Yes, of course it's okay to remove my boots."

Ray gazed into those dark blues then swept his eyes down his partner's body and stopped at his crotch. 

Fraser felt those eyes burning a hole through his boxers and just * knew * that Ray could see his cock throbbing unmercifully inside his boxers. He * knew * that Ray could see the need and desire just wanting to escape its prison and make its way into those pinkish parted lips that were only inches from his cock. Fraser wanted to moan, he wanted to throw himself at Ray and make a fool of himself and hoped that his partner would understand. The need and desire were unbearable then finally the detective removed his stare from Fraser's crotch, and then started unlacing the boots. For a brief moment Fraser had actually felt that he was going to pass out as his heart jack-hammered in his chest and the blood puddled up in his face and his cock. But when Ray diverted his stare to his boots, he had felt a sudden rush of relief.

Ray glanced up once again. "I got them unlaced. Frase . . . now you can remove the boots."

Fraser realized that he didn't have much space to remove his boots with the refrigerator at his back and Ray kneeling before him. He kicked off one boot then when he was about to remove the other one, he felt Ray grab his leg and removed the boot. Ray's warm hands on his calve, started his heart pounding again and he braced himself reaching one hand to the refrigerator handle and gripped it.

"I got this one, Frase." Whispered Ray in a really thick, raspy voice as he stared up at his partner.

_"Damn . . . it is getting really hot in here."_ Whispered Cupid.

Fraser nodded then slipped a leg out of his pants and again Ray took hold of his leg and pulled the pant leg off his other leg. Now Ray did something that Fraser hadn't expected. The detective grabbed hold of his knee and inched his way up touching him all along the way. His hand gripped Fraser's thigh then slid up to his hip and up under the shirt to his waist until he was standing right in front of the Mountie while resting a hand on Fraser's bare waist.

Fraser stared into those blues that had gone several shades darker since their arrival. Both men stood perfectly still and stared at each other as their hearts and their breathing quickened. 

Cupid sat there biting his lower lip and holding his breath while waiting for those lips to meet.

Ray then moved forward an inch by agonizing inch and Fraser swallowed hard as Ray came right up to his face, pressing his body hard into his. The Mountie could feel Ray's hard cock digging into his groin and his breath caught in his throat as he waited.

Cupid bit at his nail hoping for the best. 

Fraser's own erection poked into Ray's hip and the detective swallowed hard when he felt the hardness of it. But Ray's mouth continued past Fraser's mouth and came to a stop beside the Mountie's ear where he whispered. "I-I . . . I need ta plug the dryer in, Frase." And Ray did just what he said he was going to do and then he stepped back and turned away.

" _NO-o-o-o-o!"_ Cupid was furious and reached for his arrows. _"Dammit Ray! Why are you doing this!?"_ grumbled the love Angel.

Ray walked over to the dryer and threw the pants in. 

Fraser released the breath he was holding and took a few seconds so he could pacify his over stimulated body. 

Ray grabbed the Mountie's tunic and handed it to him. "Here you go . . . you can put this on and we can wait in the living room." Ray smiled at him then strolled away. It took every ounce of energy and willpower for Ray to walk away but he knew he had to. It wasn't time to seduce the Mountie just yet.

Cupid was totally angry with the blond-haired detective as he sorted through his arrows. _"Damn blond!_ _Whom does he think he is?! Does he think that he's the God of beauty or something?! I'll teach him to mess with my very own precise, well-thought-out plans! Now, where in the world is my heavy duty love potion-ed arrow?! I know I had one somewhere in this freaking bunch!"_ Cupid checked arrow after arrow dropping each one on the floor as he went through them. 

Fraser was very confused with what had just happened. He was almost 99.9% certain that Ray wanted him sexually but they had just had every opportunity to do something and Ray hadn't made any advances on him at all. He slipped on the tunic and noticed that his hands were shaking as he buttoned up his Serge.

Ray called from the living room. "Hey Frase?! Are you coming?"

Cupid was still sorting through his arrows and grumbling under his breath. _"And I thought that I was going to have trouble with Fraser! I thought that the Prince of Ice was going to be difficult but now I have to mess with the Prince of Stone! I'll get that blond or my name isn't . . . A-HA! Found the arrow that I needed! Hey Ray! I got something for you!"_

Fraser took in a deep breath then forced his body onward heading for the living room. He still had an aching erection and he was hurting but there wasn't much that he could do about it right now. The only solutions that crossed his mind at the moment were to either throw his body at his partner or tear off his partner's clothes and those were not really sensible choices. When he entered the living room, Ray was gone.

Fraser didn't know if he was supposed to sit and wait or just stand there until he saw Ray emerging from his bedroom.

The detective flung some warmup bottoms at him and muttered. "Here ya go. Wouldn't wanna be blamed for making ya sick because I told ya to take yer clothes off.?" Ray plopped into his couch and watched his partner.

Fraser came to the realization that his partner was actually getting a lot of satisfaction of watching him dress and undress. The man was actually toying with his needs and he didn't know whether he should be flattered or angry.

Ray watched as Fraser slipped one leg at a time into the warmup's then grinned when the Mountie glanced over at him. 

"These will do nicely . . . thank you kindly, Ray."

Ray nodded. "Hey, no problem. Now . . . do you wanna go out fer a movie or would you prefer renting some videos and staying in?"

Fraser sat on the couch opposite Ray being careful of his aching erection. _// I'd rather stay in and get to know you more intimately, Ray. //_ He smiled as he thought this.

Ray smiled in return. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing is funny. Would you care to go catch a movie? I could go and . . . "

'Wait! The buzzer just went off and that means that your pants should be somewhat dry. You don't want them too dry or they'll wrinkle." Ray jumped off the chair and hurried to the kitchen.

Cupid entered the living room and prepared his arrow. _"Okay, Mr. I'm-too-Sexy-for-the-Mountie! It's time that you paid your dues, Mister! You've picked the wrong guy to mess with!"_

Fraser thought that it was too soon for the pants to dry when Ray scurried away. 

Then the detective hurried back in grasping the pants in one hand. "Here you go. Take the tunic and those warm-ups off and get yer pants back on so we can get going."

Fraser took the pants and again started unbuttoning his tunic. He kept an eye on Ray who in turn kept his eyes on his hands. 

The Mountie unfastened button after button and Ray's eyes followed the path of his fingers. Once the tunic was unbuttoned Fraser stopped and stared into those dark blues that were mesmerized by his movements. 

Ray glanced up not expecting the Mountie to be watching him and stared into those dark blues. "Fraser?" he whispered.

Fraser reached forward, grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him in. The Mountie then reached forward and pressed his nose under Ray's chin to inhale the scent of his partner.

"Fraser?" Ray's voice was barely audible coming out in a squeak but then he chocked up when he felt the Mounties mouth on him. His partner's warm, satiny tongue wraps itself around his Adam's apple and then slid up to right under his chin making that long forgotten sensation spread throughout his body like wildfire.

Cupid's eyes and mouth went wide and stopped what he was doing to gawk at the Mountie. 

Ray gasped and let out a low, growling moan. "Oh-h-h!"and his cock swelled almost instantaneously. He felt the Mountie's warm, soft lips press gently into his skin just under his ear and then those lips leeched onto him, sucking him in.

Ray's hands snaked up the Mounties body and his fingers clasped Fraser's upper arms to hold on and again he moaned as that hot mouth sucked on him harder. 

Cupid took a step closer just to make sure they were doing what he thought they were doing.

Fraser snaked an arm around his partner's waist and pulled him in close to his body to press his hard erection into Ray's hip. 

Ray felt his own erection pressing into Fraser's groin and pushed himself in closer indulging in the sensation that was spreading throughout his cock.

Fraser finally released the sensitive spot he was sucking on leaving a mean red bruise then licked his way up to nip at Ray's lobe and whispered. "I'm sorry, Ray but I just couldn't contain myself any longer!" and then he claimed Ray's lips pressing his own onto Ray's then sucked them into his mouth. 

Ray couldn't contain his need and desire either and slip both hands beneath the Mounties clothes to caress the warm, soft skin underneath. Fraser licked at Ray's lips tenderly and then when the detective's lips parted his tongue entered quickly.

Ray pulled him in closer when the Mountie's tongue swept inside his mouth sending shock waves throughout his body. He pressed his tongue against the Mounties wanting to taste him in return and this time it was Fraser who uttered the low guttural moan.

"Oh-h!"

Cupid did not make a move as he stood there and watched.

Ray snaked a hand between their bodies and grasped hold of the Mounties stiff erection and that's when Fraser pulled back. 

"No, Ray . . . wait. . . ."

_"WAIT?!"_ the love angel jumped up immediately. _"Whatever do you mean by WAIT, Fraser!?"_ Cupid growled.

Ray was just as startled and released the Mountie quickly. "W-Wait?"

Both were struggling to catch their breath and Fraser murmured. "Yes. Wait . . . we have to wait because I can't do this. . . ." 

"You can't do this?!" Ray was stupefied. "Whadda ya mean when you say that you can't do this, Fraser!? . . .I thought you wanted me? I thought that you wanted ta . . . ta . . . Is it only me or am I getting mixed signals here, Fraser?" Ray took a step back, suddenly becoming angry.

Fraser picked up on his partner's anger and shook his head quickly while attempting to explain. "No, Ray! You are not getting mixed signals because I do want you!"

"But?" asked Ray upset now.

_"But?!"_ questioned Cupid just as angry.

"But, we have to wait until we . . . "

"Okay, you don't have to say anymore, Fraser!" Ray was really agitated and turned away from him.

_"Wait Ray! Just give me one more chance and I'll shoot him just right for you!"_ Cupid aimed his arrow at the Mountie.

Fraser grabbed Ray by the hand and pulled him back. "Please don't go . . . please allow me to explain! Can we? . . ."

"No. . . . no, we can't . . . I want more then just yer kisses, Ben and I thought you knew that! Now yer saying that you won't give me more and that ya want me ta wait?!" Ray was annoyed that his partner had started something that he hadn't intended to finish to begin with.

"Ray . . . I'm not saying that . . . "

"Just ferget it, Fraser . . . Now you really have me confused." Ray grabbed the Mountie's pants and shoved them into his hands. "Here, get dressed and I'll take ya home."

Cupid got into position and aimed at his target. _"This time I'll get you square on the butt, Fraser! No more nips or near misses! Just give me a chance, Ray because he's going to be all yours even if I have to stick the arrow into his butt by hand!"_

Fraser was alarmed and hurt by Ray's actions. He threw the pants on the floor then grabbed hold of him by the upper arms. "No Ray . . . you're misinterpreting what I'm trying to tell you by waiting! I'm trying to find out if you're really certain that you want to do this with me! I want to know that you want this as much as I do, because I don't want you to regret this decision in the morning! I'm not turning you away!"

Ray stared at him totally bewildered for a few seconds and then he turned and walked away.

Cupid still held his arrow in place, still aiming for Fraser's buttocks.

"Ray?" Fraser felt crushed by the disappointed look on his partner's face. He was distraught and didn't know what to do now. He hadn't meant to disillusion his partner and he wasn't going to leave until he was certain that Ray understood that he was in love with him. When he said wait, he only meant that he needed reassurance that Ray wanted to do this too. Then he saw the detective return and he was even more confused.

Cupid was just as baffled by the detective and lowered the arrow.

Ray stepped over to his partner and handed him the roses. "Here, Ben . . . these roses were meant for you." Then he dropped down on one knee and continued. "I want ya ta know that I've been wanting ya for the longest time, Ben. I want ya ta know that I have dreamed about you, fantasized about ya and that I'm in love with ya and I have been for a very long time. This isn't gonna be a one-night stand if I can help it and I won't regret any of this tomorrow. You have my word on that."

Fraser was stunned as he held the roses close to his chest and gazed down at his partner. He couldn't believe what Ray was telling him and the whole event just totally overwhelmed him. Ray was on his knees proclaiming his love and the detective wanted him and this was just beyond his expectations. Fraser was speechless.

Cupid was just as speechless.

"Ben? Did you hear what I just said?" asked Ray growing unsure of what he just did.

Fraser tried to swallow but it was hard with the lump in his throat so he nodded and his blues misted over.

"Fraser?"

"I-I heard what you said Ray and it was beautiful. Every single word that you said was wonderful."

"And it's also the truth, Ben . . . I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time." Whispered Ray.

Cupid nodded. _"Yes, he has been in love with you, Fraser and I of all people should know."_

Fraser dropped down to his knees right in front of his partner and stared into those light blues. He placed the flowers on the floor beside them then faced his partner again. It took every ounce of willpower not to shed a tear as he reached up and cupped Ray's face. He smiled warmly and then he whispered. "I love you too, and Ray, I have loved you for a very long time. I just wanted to know how you felt about me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips into Ray's tenderly.

Ray clasped Fraser by the upper arms and whispered into his mouth. "I'm crazy about ya, Ben" then he pressed his parted lips onto the Mounties and their tongues met once again between two hot and hungry mouths. Fraser reached down to unbuckle Ray's belt as he kissed him hungrily. He attempted to unbutton Ray's jeans but found that he couldn't do it because the jeans were too snug. 

Ray reached down and jerked at the pants unbuttoning each one quickly. 

Cupid knew he should leave them now but wanted to make sure they were going to follow through with this. He decided to wait a little longer just in case he needed to shoot some * love serum * into somebody.

Fraser watched his partners fingers undo the jean buttons then once the jeans stood open he reached for Ray's boxers and started pulling them down.

_"Okay, guys, that should do it for me, for now. I'll catch the two of you later when . . . oh boys!"_ and the love angel disappeared quickly.

Out sprung Ray's erect penis once the Mountie pushed the boxers down. 

Ray gasped and glanced up at his partner.

Fraser gazed into those anxious blues for a second and then kissed him briefly. He then bent down and caught Ray's penis between his lips then wrapped his tongue around the cock's weeping tip 

Ray threw his head back and arched his back when Fraser enveloped his cock. His heels jabbed sharply into his buttocks but all he was aware of was the wonderful sensation of Fraser's mouth on his cock. His chin stuck up in the air as his parted lips gasped for oxygen because he hadn't expected the Mountie's mouth on him and he surely hadn't expected it to be this overwhelming. 

Fraser sucked on him and Ray now reached forward cupping the back of Fraser's neck with one hand and he moaned ecstatically. "Oh-h-h, God, Be-en!"

Fraser was sucking him, slurping him, eating him up like a favorite dessert wanting to get every bit of him into his mouth.

Ray watched as his partner sucked him but then had to turn away because he thought his mind would burst with pleasure. His chin was up in the air once more as he gasped for more air and he thought that he would fall back if he kept stretching his head further and further back. Fraser's mouth was too overwhelming and he just wanted to bury himself further up into the Mountie's mouth. Then Ray's body stiffened and his balls contracted and out jetted his seed. His body pitched forward when spurt after spurt of semen jetted into the Mountie's mouth.

Ray felt his partner's mouth sucking up the release as it kept spewing out of him and he thought he would crumble to the floor. He felt Fraser's soft tongue wraps around his throbbing penis like a snake and thought that he would pass out with the incredible sensation which made him cry out in ecstasy. "Oh God Ben!" and he wrapped both arms around the Mountie's head to hold himself up. 

Fraser felt that warm liquid shoot into the roof of his mouth and he swallowed the first spurt quickly. This was what he had long waited for because he wanted to be the officiator of Ray's ecstasy. He wanted to hear his name being cried out by his partner while in the throes of passion and lovemaking and the sound was spectacular. Not only was the sound magnificent, but the gestures that followed were just as impressive. Gestures like Ray clutching his head lovingly and whispering his name; gestures like Ray wanting more and more of him as his body arched up higher and higher into his mouth until he couldn't release anymore. 

Ray finally let himself fall onto his back when Fraser released him. His knees came up and he gasped for air while lying there with his eyes shut tight. Then his eyes flew open when he felt Fraser on him and saw the Mountie staring down at him. 

Fraser smiled.

Ray reached over and cupped the man's face in one hand then gazed lovingly into those magnificent grey-blues. "I-I. . . . Don't know what ta say, Ben . . . in my fantasy's sex with you was always fantastic but I never imagined that you could supercede my fantasies! . . .God, but I'm getting hard again just looking at ya!"

And Fraser felt his partner's cock hardening as it jabbed him in the groin. 

Ray could see the lust, need and desire in the Mounties dark blues and he smiled sheepishly. "Ben? . . .lemme take my pants off and then we'll . . . we'll take care of ya."

Fraser stared into those intense blues then dismounted the detective and laid by his side. 

Ray pushed his jeans past his hips then past his knees until he could kick them off. 

The Mountie watched him remove the jeans then gasped when Ray reached up and pushed him on his back and mounted him quickly. Ray was grinning as he kept an eye on his partner's stunned face. He snaked an arm under Fraser's neck then pressed his nose into the Mounties and whispered. "Did I mention that I've had many wonderful fantasies concerning you and yer body?"

Fraser could feel his partner's warm breath caressing his lips and his cock stirred making him hold back a moan. And then he whispered. "No, you haven't told me about your fantasy's, Ray."

Ray's eyes went wide and he grinned mischievously. "Well, then lemme tell you about the latest fantasy that I had about ya. I dreamed that I was mounting you like I'm doing right now except that we were both totally naked, Ben. There were no clothes between us and yer body was hot as it pressed itself hard against mine. I was harder then a rock and I wanted yer touch so badly. I wanted ta feel ya! . . .to taste ya! . . .I wanted ta feel ya rubbing against me just like . . . oh . . . yes . . . just like I feel you rubbing against me now, Ben. Then you were . . . pumping inta me like this. . . .You were pumping inta me over and over again. I started grinding myself inta ya, just like this and you were wet and slippery just like you are now and . . . and . . . "

And Ray went down to capture his partner in a ravenous kiss. His lips pressed into Fraser's and his tongue slipped into his mouth expecting to satisfy his hungry lust. Ray grinded his hard cock into the Mountie, rocking himself into him. 

Fraser was reciprocating the hungry kisses as Ray whispered sweet nothings into his ear and then he moaned in ecstasy. "Ray! Oh Ray!" and out shot his seed onto Ray's abdomen. 

Ray continued pumping into him, still banging his body into that spewing cock then Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover's lithe body to still him for a second as his mind floated somewhere between the abyss of ecstasy and oblivion. Ray stopped moving, and reveled in his partners pulsating cock, that pounded between their bodies. He watched as Fraser fought for air through parted lips, while he gasped and moaned. The Mountie was beautiful with his flushed skin, wet swollen lips, clenched jaw, and eyes that were sealed tightly shut. 

Fraser's seed puddled in his belly button, while it seeped warmly between them. The Mountie finally opened his eyes and stared up into those blues that had not left his face since his release. 

Ray's blues appeared dark and bloated with lust and desire and that made Fraser smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ray as he reached up to brush the hair off Fraser's forehead. 

"Because you are an astonishing man. Because I didn't think that I could ever love again after . . . " and Fraser stopped short of what he was going to say. "I'm sorry Ray, I didn't meant to bring that up at this moment."

Ray gazed into his eyes and then he, smiled also. "That's okay and don't worry about it because, I know what ya mean. I thought I was never gonna love again after . . . her, too, but I was so wrong and thank God that I was so wrong because I do love ya . . . I guess Cupid knows what he's doing after all, doesn't he? He comes and dumps a barrage of women's perfumes on me and tops it off with a bottle of that *Romance* perfume that is reeking with hormones in it ta boot just so that I could attract ya! Now who would've thought of something like that?"

Fraser smiled and shook his head. "No Ray, I loved you long before Cupid doused you with women's parfums. But, it did help that he drenched you with a bottle of *Romance* to set my wheels in motion so that I could make a move and express my love to you."

"Nah., it didn't set yer wheels in motion, Ben . . . it sent another part of yer body in motion which is why we're here, practically naked on my floor."

The Mountie blushed. "Ray?"

"Yeh?"

"Thank you for the flowers and for this unforgettable evening."

Ray cracked a smile and whispered. "The night's not over, Ben, so don't thank me just yet. You are spending the night with me, right?"

Fraser nodded. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Ray grinned then reached down for a tender kiss. "Oh, I wasn't about ta let ya go, anyway."

"Ray? . . .I have something to show you."

Ray stared into those blues and then felt a piece of glass being carefully placed into his hand. "What's this, Frase?"

"It's a piece of glass from the bottle of the * Romance * parfum that you broke at the mall. I kept it so that it's sweet fragrance would remind me of you whenever I smelled it while at work or when I'm away from you."

Ray glanced at the piece of glass then back up at the Mountie. He smiled then embraced his lover and whispered. "Well, yer not gonna need it when I'm around 'cause you can always dig yer nose into my neck and smell the perfume from there."

And Fraser smiled then did just that.

***************************************************************

Early morning and both Constable and the detective headed back to the department store where Ray had demolished their parfum display only yesterday. Ray stepped up to the new perfume counter where the same saleslady had screamed her head off and had fallen in love with him at about the same time.

"Well, good morning gentlemen! I see you came in walking this time and not flying into my display. So how can I help the two of you this morning?"

Ray smiled but it was Fraser that spoke. "Good morning, Miss DeFranco and how are you doing today? I came to see if I could purchase a bottle of your * Romance * parfum?"

She broke into a large grin and cocked an eyebrow at Ray then opened the display to pull out one of her samples. "Allow me to spray some on your wrist so you can smell the . . . "

"Uh, no, that's quite all right, Miss. We already know what the perfume smells like and we already know its capabilities." Smiled Ray as he stilled her hand. 

The tall brunette strolled in and walked over to the new lovebirds. He was happy to see the pair looking so content, and so early in the morning. He already had a long work day scheduled for him but decided that he had better check to see how things were progressing between his new love match.

Melanie glanced at the hand holding her wrist then up into those soft blues and smiled. "Yes, of course you do know what it smells like. Shall I gift-wrap the bottle for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. A bag will be sufficient." Smiled Fraser.

"Then let me ring it up and get it ready for you. You are lucky because this is our last bottle. In fact your detective friends were here just thirty minutes ago and bought themselves a bottle also."

Ray frowned then asked. "What detective friends are you talking about?"

Cupid grinned.

She rang the sale up then proceeded to bag the merchandise. "I'm talking about the detectives that were here with you yesterday. You know whom I am talking about, those two policemen that arrested that man yesterday."

Ray stared at her then glanced up at Fraser then back at the saleslady. "Are ya talking about Huey and Dewey?"

"Yes! That was their name! They came by earlier and bought a bottle of * Romance * also. I heard one say that he wanted it for his girlfriend or something like that."

"But neither one has a girlfriend." Added Ray as he looked over to Fraser.

The love Angel shook his head. _"Nope. I can honestly tell you that those two do not have a girlfriend."_

Melanie smiled. "Well, that's what I heard one of them say. So, how is your girlfriend doing today, detective? You do have a girlfriend hidden somewhere, don't you?" she asked Ray trying to pry.

Fraser turned to look at his partner and smiled.

Cupid nodded. _"Yes he does, Miss DeFranco but he's a little more of a boyfriend then a girlfriend, well, not that it matters where love is concerned."_

Ray glanced up into those grey-blues that watched him then smiled in return. He then turned to her and shook his head. "No, I don't have a girlfriend but I really don't need one."

She caught the look between the two men and immediately understood what he meant about not needing a girlfriend. She handed Fraser the merchandise and he handed her the money. Then she smiled and added. "Well, then I hope the intended party who is to receive this bottle of parfum will be paid a visit by Cupid, himself."

Cupid smiled. _"Why thank you kindly, ma'am?! I am quite good even if I do say so myself!"_

Fraser smiled. "Thank you kindly but I think Cupid already played his role where this parfum is concerned."

Ray stuck his hands into his pockets and looked away as he blushed.

The saleslady caught the motion and smiled. "Oh? So this parfum did help you then, Detective?"

Ray tried not to show his embarrassment which was hard to do since he felt that he was burning up already. He nodded. "It's a wonderful perfume. Frase? We need ta get going because we have a lot of work ta do."

_"Not to mention a whole lot of sex the way the two of you were carrying on last night, Raymond Kowalski. I thought one of you would surely pull a muscle the way you were crawling around that bed all night long!"_ The love Angel grinned, feeling totally pleased with his matching as he stared at his two newest lovebirds.

They both thanked her and walked away.

They were strolling down the mall side by side and then Fraser snuck his hand into Ray's coat pocket and wrapped his fingers around his partners. 

Ray glanced over at the Mountie and smiled as he curled his fingers around Fraser's fingers. He then whispered. "So? Whadda we gonna do with a whole bottle of hormones, Ben?"

"The proper word is phermones, and Ray. . . . I have plans for this particular bottle of parfum. I can already smell the sweet aroma emanating off the neck of a certain, fair-skinned-blond-haired detective whom I happen to truly admire with all of my heart."

Ray smiled. "Oh really? And do I know this certain blond-haired detective?"

Fraser stopped and gazed into his partners soft blues as he held his hand tightly. "I have a strong suspicion that you know whom I'm talking about when I mentioned this blond-haired detective who seems to hold my heart captive."

Ray gazed into those soft grey-blues lovingly and whispered. "Well, that blond-haired detective is one lucky sonuvagun 'cause yer worth yer weight in gold, Ben." He wanted so much to reach over and kiss his lover but there was no way he could do such a thing right smack in the middle of the mall where there were so many people passing by. "Fraser?"

"Yes?"

" I really do wish that I could grab ya and kiss ya and taste the inner warmness of yer mouth right about now. I wish we could both be naked and . . . "

"Ray."

"And press my body all over ya like a hand on a glove and . . . "

"Ray."

"And I could have ya in my mouth, tasting that wonderful, swollen . . . "

"Ray! P-Please . . . please don't say any more or I won't be able to walk out of here. I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"Yeh . . . so am I so what do we intend to do about it?"

Cupid smiled. _"Well . . . we could go to your apartment, Ray or . . . we could go to your apartment."_

Fraser swallowed hard and forced his body to settle down. "Your apartment isn't to far from here, Ray."

_"Well, that's a good idea too, Fraser. Now why didn't I think of that one?"_ grinned Cupid as he stepped up beside them. _"Well? What are we all waiting for?"_

Ray grinned. "Well, then I vote that we go pay my apartment for a quick visit."

_"Well, then let's all get going! The sooner the better!"_ Cupid started walking away.

"What do you mean by a quick visit, Ray?"

"As quick as ya want it, Frase. As fast as ya want it and as hard as ya want it."

"Well, then let's go, Ray."

_"Will the two of you hurry up?! I do have a whole lot of other people who are waiting for me this morning! According to my appointment book, I have about twenty-five thousand_ _lonely hearts scheduled so let's get started! Come on you two and let's get at 'er!"_ gripped the love Angel as he hurried on.

And the two walked off still holding hands as they headed to Ray's car while the tall, handsome curly-haired brunette led the way.

Cupid glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the pair was following him. He pulled out his appointment book and drew a dark red heart around Fraser and Ray's name. He then ran another line across Ray and Frannie's name again and shook his head as he jotted down some notes. Closing the appointment book, the love angel then mumbled to himself. _"I'm going to have to explain my actions to the * Love Committee * when they reconvene this afternoon. I know they're going to be angry with me for what I did but, who cares?. . . .They do have to remember that yesterday was my birthday and I'm allowed to pair anyone with whom my little heart desires. Besides, Francesca Vecchio and Raymond Kowalski would have never worked out as far as I'm concerned! I tried to tell the committee that a love connection between those two would never work but they refused to budge on the vote. It doesn't matter anyway because Benton Fraser and Raymond Kowalski were meant for each other as far as I'm concerned so, that's the end of that story! And if that doesn't work . . . then I'll have to take it to the Head of the board . . . who just happens to be my mom, so there!"_ Cupid tugged his bag of arrows higher up on his shoulder then leaned into the GTO to wait for the lovely couple who were approaching and still holding hands. He smiled and was truly pleased with his choice of lovers. " _And besides, these are my arrows and this is my job, and no one does it better then me when it comes to pairing off couples! Okay, Houston . . . we're getting ready for the take off. The destination is Ray's apartment at ten a.m. Cupid, over and out!"_ grinned Cupid whimsically as he stepped aside to allow both smiling men into the GTO.

The end.

Comments welcomed. but good comments are welcomed with a huge smile!!!


End file.
